1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to note-writing devices, specifically to such devices that are used while in bed or other places of rest.
2. Prior Art
A variety of tools exist for consumers to write down notes while in bed or other places of rest, including:                a) a nightstand with a light, notepad and pen;        b) journal and pen;        c) a diary and pen;        d) an audio recorder;        e) a laptop computer or similar electronic device.        
A variety of disadvantages exist with each of these options, including:                a) if a consumer shares his or her bedroom with another person(s) and turns on a lamp or gets out of bed to write down a note, it could be disruptive to the other individual(s) in the room;        b) if a consumer does not have some type of lighting device to use in the dark, it could be difficult to effectively write in a journal, diary or notepad;        c) if a consumer does not have the above-referenced tools in a convenient location next to or in his or her bed, he or she may not be able to write down a note, which could result in a forgotten idea, thought, reminder or dream;        d) If a consumer uses an audio recorder in bed, it could be disruptive to any other individual(s) who shares the consumer's bedroom;        e) If a consumer uses a computer in bed, it could be disruptive to any other individual(s) who shares the consumer's bedroom.        
3. Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the Pillow With Notepad System described in my above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:                a) to provide a functional, decorative pillow;        b) to remain in the consumer's bed or other place of rest at all times to ensure the tools necessary to capture a note are always available;        c) to offer an effective source of light so consumer's can effectively write a note in the dark;        d) to minimize disruption to any other individual(s) who shares the consumer's bedroom, with the pillow's compact size, quiet clasp and minimal light.        